


Deck The Halls with Lots of Murder

by mandysimo13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Crack, Drunken Singing, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, mary and sherlock buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mary get drunk and sing Christmas carols</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls with Lots of Murder

When Sherlock had agreed to host a small gathering for Christmas he had no idea of what he would be getting into.

John and Mary had shown up early to help with cleaning the flat, which of course Sherlock had neglected until the day of the party. They waltzed through the door with big smiles on and two big boxes in their hands.

“What on earth did you bring,” Sherlock asked in amused confusion.

“Well, in this box,” John began as he dropped it to the floor, “Are Christmas decorations. Garland, tinsel, few bows and paper streamers.”

“And the other one?”

Mary smiled and dropped the box on the table in the living room. “And these are decorations for us.” She opened the box and pulled out a headband with reindeer antlers and a red sweater covered in what looked like tree tinsel.

Sherlock donned a face of absolute horror. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, Sherlock,” Mary teased, waving the antlers at him. “It’s tradition!”

“Tradition? To look like a holiday store vomited all over you?”

John laughed as he took a garland out of the box and strode over to the mantel. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

He couldn’t remember how it happened but by the time the rest of the guests arrived Sherlock was somehow finagled into wearing a blue sweater covered in penguins and christmas lights, antlers on his head and a mug of mulled wine in his hand. He was thoroughly drunk by the time everyone showed up, thanks to the influence of Mrs. Watson, and had gained a more cheery attitude.

“Oh Sherlock, dear,” Mrs. Hudson cooed, sipping her own mug of mulled wine. “I’m so glad you wore the antlers. You know, they’re very becoming.”

“Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock giggled over his wine, “I look ridiculous and you know it.”

She pointed to her own sweater that was adorned with a forest of Christmas trees and chuckled. “We all do. That’s the fun of it. Don’t be such a scrooge,” she teased.

The music was playing, the wine and punch were flowing and, despite his previous feelings on the antlers, Sherlock was genuinely having a good time. He started humming absentmindedly to himself along with the music. In no time he was giggling uncontrollably to himself and had attracted the attention of Mary.

“What are you laughing about,” she asked, dropping onto the couch next to him.

Tears streamed down his eyes and he almost hiccuped with his drunken laughing. He finally managed to mutter in time with the music playing, “Deck the halls with lots of murder, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,” before dissolving into a fit of laughter again. _What in blue blazes did John put in the punch? Or was it Mrs. Hudson who spiked it?_

Mary’s laugh caught in her throat and she spit out the swallow of punch she had in her mouth. “Oh my god! Are you kidding?”

“Oh come on! It’s funny!”

The song changed and Sherlock decided to roll with it.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like murder," he sang, "knives ‘tween every rib.”

Mary shocked him by joining in. “Take a look at the five and ten, ransacked once again. With spatterings and fingerprints galore!”

They both erupted with laughter, leaning on each other for support. By the time they had calmed down somewhat they had attracted the attention of the whole party.

“Well I’ll be damned,” John breathed, grin splitting his face in two. “Are you two finally getting on?”

Sherlock dropped his head into Mary’s lap, letting his empty cup fall to the floor. “Oh, piss off.”

John just crossed his arms and gave his wife a loving smile. “It’s a Christmas miracle. No murders, no robberies, no domestics, and you two are drunken buddies.” He huffed in amusement. “Didn’t know I had been such a good boy this year. Should’ve asked Santa for something more extravagant. Set my sights higher.”

Mary drained her own glass and patted Sherlock’s head. “Oh, you heard the man, John. Piss off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a conversation between a couple friends and I about how it'd be hilarious for Mary and Sherlock to actually get along and drunkenly sing Christmas carols. Hope you all enjoyed, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
